Gardna, Vegeta's Forgotten Sister
by Saiyan-Garden
Summary: Story of Vegeta's forgotten sister. Rated R for later chapters. Much violence later! RR
1. Vegeta's birth

Alright peoples, I am really new at this and it's my first fanfic so please be nice. I had this idea a while back and I decided it was time I shared it, even if no one really cares. Please review at the end. I don't mind good criticism, but please don't completely flip out. (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT. Sad...but true.  
  
Chapter 1: Vegeta's Birth  
  
Gardna ran towards the labor room as fast as she could, which (for a saiyan) was extremely slow. She could feel her mother's energy level rising and falling unsteadily. She reached the room her mother was giving birth in, and flung open the door. "Mother, are you alright?" she asked. The doctors could see the fear in her eyes. "Get out," one of the doctors barked, "We can handle this, we do not need you here." Her mother started to scream as he said this; she was very close to giving birth. "My father, King Vegeta, told me I was allowed to be here, so get over it," Gardna growled. She knew if they chose to hurt her she would die quickly, but they would not dare while she was under her father's protection. The doctor just grunted and went back to his work. After a few hours of screaming, Prince Vegeta, heir to the thrown of Planet Vegeta and all saiyans who lived there, was born. The doctors handed the screaming baby over to his sister. He had not been cleaned, but the doctors had more important things to worry about. Manzana, the queen, was bleeding. She was dying, but the doctors knew their fate if they left her alone, so they tried to help her. Gardna held her baby brother close to her chest. She rocked back and forth trying to calm him. He had been screaming since he came out. He started to quiet down at her fluid motion. Gardna looked at her mother with a black expression. She did not care that her mother was dying. She just watched with a calm expression. Queen Manzana died thirty minutes after giving birth to her son, without even seeing his face. Gardna took Vegeta to their father after washing him and wrapping him in a red blanket. She knelt before him and showed him the infant. Upon looking at his father's face, vegeta began to scream again. "He's a strong one," the king said, more to himself than Gardna. "Yes, he may in fact be the first super saiyan in a vancurian." (A/N: I do not know how many years it was since the super saiyan before goku, so bear w/me) "Take him away. He will learn from you until his fourth birthday. Then, I will train him," King Vegeta said, suddenly very bored. He shooed her away, "I have work to do at the moment." Gardna walked away with him. I do not know what he expects me to teach you brother, but I will teach you how to be a true saiyan, unlike the filth we live with now. We will make our ancestors proud, and become randuci together. She thought, looking at Vegeta.  
  
I know this is short, but it is just the beginning. I plan to write about Gardna's teachings, and the randuci next. Please review. Oh yeah, don't worry, I am a nobody w/out a life so I'll be adding new chapters quickly. 


	2. Gardna's Lessons

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ, but I'm trying!  
  
Chapter 2: Gardna's lessons  
  
"Sit up straight Vegeta!" Gardna demanded. They were sitting in the royal dinning room, eating their breakfast. They were all alone.  
  
"Sorry," Vegeta said, "Hey, G (Gardna's nickname) why doesn't our father eat with us?"  
  
"Because he's too busy"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is king, just like you will be and he has important cuties to attend to. Stop asking stupid questions and eat, your breakfast is getting cold."  
  
"What duties does he do?"  
  
Gardna sighed. She was not in the mood to speak with him today. "He has to do the duties that Freeza tells him to."  
  
"Does Freeza tell him to do hard duties?"  
  
"It all depends on your perspective."  
  
"Does father like the duties?"  
  
"Oh yes, he enjoys them very much."  
  
"I heard one of the servants saying that Freeza blew up a planet."  
  
"Well, good for you."  
  
"Do you think Freeza would tell our dad to blow up a planet?"  
  
Gardna looked up from her food and stared at her 3 year old brother. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, but Vegeta did not notice. "I do not know," she lied. She knew her father blew up planets, but she could not bring herself to say it.  
  
"Oh, well that's good. I do not think father would do such a thing, it is so savage."  
  
Gardna sighed again, "Vegeta, sit up straight!" Gardna took Vegeta to the palace library. It was an enormous room, filled to the brim with bookshelves, stuffed full of books. All of the books in the library were historical records and encyclopedias. They were all alone yet again, because very few saiyans knew how to read, and even fewer came to the library. Gardna started teaching Vegeta to read as soon as he said his first word.  
  
When they entered, Vegeta went straight to the book he had been reading. It was about the early history of the saiyans, long before they discovered space travel. The book had been moved from planet to planet and was written in a very old dialect.  
  
"Gardna, why didn't the saiyans on planet Garden (the saiyan's first planet) write about their leader?" Vegeta asked after reading the last page.  
  
"They did write about her."  
  
"Her? You mean Queen Gardna?"  
  
"Yes, her."  
  
"I thought all saiyans were lead by Kings. The book said she was not married."  
  
"Back then, women were given the respect they deserved. Unlike now, they were not just toys for men to sleep with when they came back from battle. In fact, the women were the warriors."  
  
"Why aren't women the warriors now?"  
  
"Read the next book."  
  
"Can you tell me now? I want to know now. I can read the book and get the details later, but I want know the basics now."  
  
"Well, Queens were chosen by their leadership abilities, instead of birth. On the full moon after a Queen died all the women of the planet would gather at the palace. The full moon would strike the crowd and chose the woman who was best suited for the job. After Queen Gardna died her son, Vegeta, destroyed the moon, and claimed the throne. He was powerful and no one could stand up to him. He started the male dominated society we live in now, and his children and grandchildren followed his path."  
  
"Do you want women to rule again, Gardna?" Vegeta asked. He was amazed by the little bit of information. The books he had read so far had not mentioned the Queen choosing ceremony.  
  
"I believe that the gods would have wanted us to keep our ways as they were. It is said that Vegeta's actions ultimately destroyed the planet, forcing them to discover other worlds."  
  
"Wow. I think that was really terrible of him. Am I named after him?"  
  
"Everyone in our bloodline bears his name."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"I was the first female saiyans born to this family since Queen Gardna. I could not be named Vegeta, so they named me after her."  
  
"When I become King I think you should be Queen. Not like by marriage or anything, but you should have a say in ruling, since women did so well before the first Vegeta."  
  
"That would be nice, but speak of this to no one. Not many were too fond of Queen Gardna."  
  
"Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut, but you gotta let me go play outside for a while."  
  
Gardna thought it over for a couple of seconds, and agreed. Vegeta ran out to the court yard leaving Gardna alone in the library. "Perhaps my teaching Vegeta was not a wise move by my father." She said to on one in particular. 


	3. Don't Mess With My Baby Bro!

Wow! I never thought in a million years I would have reviewers, but I do! YAY! Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Apparently it takes more than the 5 dollars I have in my wallet to buy DBZ, so I still don't own it.  
  
Chapter 3: Don't Mess With My Baby Bro!  
  
Vegeta ran to the courtyard, happy to get out of the dusty library. It was already close to noon. He ran around the fountain, jumping up and down. He kicked at an invisible opponent for a couple of seconds. He did not notice the soldiers that had came behind him.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Prince Vegeta. How are you little buddy?" One of them asked, ruffling Vegeta's hair. The soldiers belonged to Freeza.  
  
"Do not touch me," he ordered.  
  
"We do not take orders from you midget," the other said, "We take orders from Lord Freeza, so you better treat us with respect or he will have your head."  
  
"I'm not afraid of Freeza, or you. You will not touch me again."  
  
"We are going to have to teach this one some manners, Han."  
  
"Looks that way, Chip" Han replied.  
  
Han launched himself at the prince and punched him in the face. Chip went behind him and elbowed his back. Vegeta fell to the ground. He was extremely close to crying, but he held the tears in.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and Han fell to the ground, dead. His body was twisted in a sick positioned and most of his skin had been burnt off. Gardna landed in front of Chip. Chip stared at her in horror. He had never seen his comrade hit, especially not that brutally.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" she asked calmly.  
  
"You...you killed him! Bitch!" he came at her and tried to punch her. She caught his large hand in her petite one. She squeezed it hard, and he screamed. She looked over at Vegeta. He had gotten off the ground, but he was leaning on the fountain.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Are you going to kill him? It's not his fault, I was being rude. Let him go."  
  
"I'm not going to kill him." She let go of Chip and pushed him to the ground. "Do not mess with my baby brother again, or you will be made into pet food. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Chip said, running off to the palace.  
  
"Gardna, is freeza here? Or are his soldiers just visiting?"  
  
"He is here, talking to our father I believe. You should not have insulted his soldiers."  
  
"Well, at least I did not hit them."  
  
"I was protecting you, small fry, but next time I'll just let them pummel you."  
  
"No, that's ok, you can save me whenever you want."  
  
"Let's go back into the palace. We need to finish our work for today, and you need to relax, or you won't heal."  
  
Gardna walked Vegeta back into the palace and to the library. She gave him the next book he was supposed to read. All of the books he was assigned were in chronological order, and Vegeta had only been through the first four. He started to read, and Gardna started writing a letter. The letter was to Kami, the guardian of earth. He was a friend of hers from her many travels, but they were starting to slip away from their distance. The letter read:  
  
Kami, Friend, it has been far too long since our last meeting. I am no longer a child. I have grown into a horrible 18 year-old. I have a younger brother now. His name is Vegeta. I have been allowed to tech him on my own. I think he may be the one to lead our people to salvation. I just hope he has not come too late. How are things on Earth? I sense everything is fine, but from this far away I may be mistaken. I have been trying to get permission from my father to visit you, and bring my brother, but he is convinced that seeing the humans and how they act will pollute Vegeta. I believe otherwise. I can feel a young girl on the planet. She has blue hair and matching eyes from what I can tell. I sense that there is something special about her. She is in a rich family, the Briefs, if I recall correctly. Do me a favor and keep a close eye on her. She may have a future connection with my people. I do not know what is special about her yet, but perhaps you can find out. I am sending this message through a reliable source, and he will bring me your reply. All the blessings of my great ancestors be with you and your planet. ~Princess Gardna Lionaci, guardian to the Prince of planet Vegeta~  
  
Gardna put her pen down and folded her letter. She would find Chip to deliver it later. After all, he owed her his life. A Maid walked in and came up to Gardna.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"My lady, your father requests your presence immediately."  
  
"Is Freeza still here?"  
  
"No ma'am. He has left eh planet."  
  
"Does he want to see Vegeta as well?"  
  
"No, he said he only wants you."  
  
Gardna stood and walked to her father's throne room, leaving the maid and Vegeta in the library. She already knew what her father was going to say to her, but she was unafraid of his beatings today. Something about this blue-haired human gave her hope, but why she needed hope was still unclear to her. 


	4. Bad News for Vegeta and Gardna

Yay! I have written another chapter! I feel so special! Lol. I hope you like this one. I think it's my longest yet. Read & Review! Just a forewarning, I wrote this on a sugar-high so it may have a lot of mistakes, but who cares, I'm hyper!  
  
Disclaimer: I have earned 50 more cents and I still don't have enough, needless to say, I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 4: Bad news for Vegeta and Gardna  
  
Gardna reached the throne room quickly. She knew better that to make her father wait. "You wanted to see me sir."  
  
"You attacked two of Freeza's soldiers earlier."  
  
"Yes, sir I did. I apologize, but they were attacking Vegeta."  
  
"I am not mad at you, simply curious."  
  
"Curious? I do not understand." 

" The soldier you killed, I believe his name was Han, he had a power level of 17,000. I do not need to remind you, but that is extremely high. He was one of Freeza's best men, maybe even the best."  
  
"Is Lord Freeza upset?"  
  
"No. Chip told him that it was Vegeta that killed Han. Freeza seemed pleased by this news."  
  
"If you were informed it was Vegeta, how did you know about me?"  
  
"I knew Vegeta could not have beaten him, no matter how strong he may think he is, he is not that good."  
  
"But I am?" Gardna asked. Her power level was much lower than Han's and even lower than Vegeta's. She was shocked that her father was not freaking out about this.  
  
"I know you have a unique ability to raise your power when you are upset. I saw on the scouter that you were near the soldiers and Vegeta when Han died. Do not think that I do not know of your ability to manipulate scouters. I am smarter than you child. Do you think I would have kept you around, a girl poisoning our great palace and bloodline, if I did not see your hidden power?"  
  
Gardna was shocked. It made sense that was why he had kept her. Females born into the family were frowned upon, especially considering her ancestry. "How strong do you think I am?" she asked, begging he did not know her full power.  
  
Her father roared with laughter. He laughed for a while and then looked at her. "I think your power is immeasurable. You may even surpass Freeza for all I know. I want you to know, that I have decided to take Vegeta into training early. He will start tomorrow morning at dawn."  
  
"No!" Gardna yelled, "I will not let you take him from me!"  
  
"I have been hearing rumors of what you have been teaching him. I believe he will become soft under your teaching. I will not let my son be a weak link."  
  
"I will teach him to be strong, as strong as me, or Freeza, but I can not teach a child martial arts."  
  
"Then, I will teach him. I do not approve of your history lessons with him. Besdides, Freeza wants Vegeta to join his army on his 5th birthday. I want to teach him to fight before then."  
  
"Why shouldn't he know about our past? If you let him stay with me for a while loonger you will still have over a year to teach him."  
  
"He does not need to hear your version of the past. I will have him taught about our ancestors the correct way. I want my son to be a great leader. I do not want you to be a leader through him."  
  
"I will not let you have him."  
  
"You seem to think you have a choice."  
  
"You know my power surpasses yours now. What can you do to me?"  
  
"You will not strike me. Though I do not know why, Vegeta still looks up to me, as is natural, and if you were to kill me he would rebel. Go ahead, but it will only put him in danger, being king at a young age with Freeza around is not a good idea."  
  
"Fine, take him. But this is not over. I swear, I will succeed and you will fall. Vegeta is mine. He has always been and will always be mine, no matter what you do."  
  
"We shall see. You are dismissed."  
  
Gardna stormed out of the room. She was pissed beyond belief. She marched to Vegeta's room. Unlike most saiyans, she could sense power naturally, and she felt him there.  
  
Vegeta jumped up as someone threw open his door. When he saw it was Grdna he calmed. "What is wrong? Are you in trouble?"  
  
"Our father is what is wrong. He's what's wrong with this planet, with this race, and with this family! I am not in trouble, but I do have bad news for you."  
  
"You told him I started the fight?" A wooried look came over his face. He hated to be in trouble while his father was home. King Vegeta was not the nicest person to be punished by.  
  
"No, it's not that. Father wants you to start training with him tomorrow."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You can not refuse him."  
  
"I am not training with him until I turn four. He is too scary, and I don't have any experience. I will be squashed like a bug under a swatter." Vegeta said all of this in one breath and started panting at the end. His eyes darted around as he thought of all the things his father could do to hurt him. None of them were very pretty.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
"How can you stop him?"  
  
"Just trust me little buddy. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. Can we take the day off? Let's have a huge picnic in the valley outside the city. Please?"  
  
Gardna knew it would be pointless to try to teach him anything now. He was worried about training and Gardna had a sneaking suspicion that the majority of the training would be done by Nappa. Gardna hated Nappa with all of her heart. He was the leader of the army and by far the most violent saiyan at the moment. She agreed to the picnic. She left his room and ordered the cooks to prepare a lunch for them.  
  
They took their lunch and left for the valley. It was sunset by the time they got there. They ate in silence, neither wanting to speak about the events of that day. Suddenly Vegeta spoke up. "G, what was our mother like?"  
  
Gardna choked on the water she had been drinking. She looked at Vegeta for a moment before she answered. "I can not remember." It was a terrible lie, and even Vegeta saw it.  
  
"Tell me the truth, please."  
  
"If you really want to know, she was a slut. She married our father for the position it gave her. She hated children and she was a cruel person. Worse than father. She tried to kill me when I was little because she thought I wasn't pretty enough to be her daughter. I hated her."  
  
"I do not think you are ugly, if it's any consolation. Were you happy when she died? Don't lie."  
  
"Yes I was very happy when she died. I was ahppy that you would never have to meet her and put up with her cruelty."  
  
"If she hadn't have died would you have killed her?"  
  
"No, so much as I hated her I see all lives as precious as the lives around them. I could not have brought myself to kill any living being, not even her, back then."  
  
"Why do you kill now?"  
  
"Han was the first person I had ever killed. I only killed him because I feared he would kill you. IF he had only hurt you, and had not intended any further harm I would have sparred him as I did Chip, but I sensed a certain blood lust in him."  
  
"Can you sense bloodlust in everyone?"  
  
"Yes, but I do not act on my senses unless absolutely nessesary, like with you."  
  
"I understand, I am sleepy, can we go home?"  
  
"Yes," Gardna said. They backed up their stuff and headed back to the castle. Halfway there vegeta and Gardna started to race. Gardna let Vegeta win, and he rubbed it in her face on the way to his room.  
  
Next chapter: Bedtime story!Yippee! I might put more about Bulma in the story, but they probably won't meet before they do in the real timeline, but I'm not sure. Any thoughts? I hope you enjoyed. I love reviews, feed me more reviews. By the way, I am not really set in what I'm doing with this story so if you have any suggestions, please tell me. I could use the help. 


	5. Bedtime

I have spent the day studying for an AP exam, but I suppose I can give ya'll a chapter anyways, but it may be a little lame due to my exhaustion.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, save my mind and my computer.

Chapter 5: Bedtime  
  
Gardna and Vegeta came in from their picnic, and Gardna took him straight to bed. "Will you tell me a bed time story? Please?" he asked, giving his best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Sure. Once upon a time there was a prince, who lived in a castle. He became king and lived happily ever after. Now, go to bed."  
  
"That is not a story! Tell me something that actually has a plot, or at least a bad guy."  
  
Gardna sighed, she was really tired from killing Han earlier, but she knew that this maybe the last time she got to see Vegeta before bed. He would probably spend his nights in rejuvenation tanks from now on. "Alright. There was once a very lonely Prince. He did not have any friends, and didn't have a mate."  
  
"Why didn't he have a mate?"  
  
"Do you want me to tell the story or not?"  
  
"Sorry, go ahead."  
  
"Ok, so there's a lonely prince. His father saw that he was lonely so he picked his son a mate. When the prince saw his soon to be mate he was upset. Sure, she was gorgeous, but he wanted someone to love, not someone to look good. He told the girl that he could not mate with her because he didn't love her, so she left the palace. When his father heard about this he was furious, he had tried to help his son and he rejected him."  
  
"Didn't the father know his son wanted true love?"  
  
"Again, who is telling the story?"  
  
"Sorry, go ahead."  
  
"So the king told his son that he had to find his own mate within a week, or he would call the girl back. The prince was upset, how could he find a mate in one week? He went around town looking for girls, but every time he went out all of the women swarmed around him. He knew they only wanted his crown. Then he notice one girl out on the street wasn't even paying attention to him. He escaped the crowd of girls, and found that girl later on. 'Why didn't you come up to me like the other girls?' he asked. She looked at him and asked, 'and you are?' Needless to say the prince was very taken aback. Everyone was supposed to know who he was. 'I am the prince,' he said proudly. 'Well nice to meet you. Could you hold these?' she said and shoved a pile of books into his arms. He walked her to her house.  
  
"Some how he knew that there was something special about this girl. He asked her out and she accepted. They spent a couple of days together and fell in love. On the seventh day the prince went to his father and said that he had chosen his mate. His father was angry that the prince had not needed the girl he picked out. As a way to prove he was needed the king sent out assassins to kill the girl. They killed her and the prince was devastated. He mated with the first girl his father had suggested and they ruled the planet together. He didn't like that the girl only wanted him for his throne, but he had no choice."  
  
"That was the most horrible story ever."  
  
"It's true though."  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Yes it is. That is how our parents got together."  
  
"Dad was the prince?"  
  
"yuppers"  
  
"Wow, who knew dad wanted love in his life?"  
  
"That was a long time ago, and things changed."  
  
"Do you think dad is going to pick out my mate?"  
  
Gardna thought about it for a moment and a picture of a small girl flashed through her mind. The girl was about Vegeta's age. She was playing in a flower garden with her mother. She had blue eyes and hair to match. It was the girl Gardna had written about earlier that day. Another image flashed in front of her. It was of the same girl, but much older. She had a bouquet in her hand and was walking towards a man that looked oddly familiar. She was wearing a white dress that seemed very ceremonial.  
  
As these images passed through her mind, Gardna had a dazed look on her face. She did not come out of her small trance until she noticed Vegeta's hand in her face. "Hello, I asked you a question."  
  
"No"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No, Vegeta, I do not think dad will pick out your mate. I think you will find her on your own. It's time for you to go to bed."  
  
Vegeta frowned, but laid himself down anyways. He closed his eyes and Gardna left, turning off his light on the way. Gardna walked down the hall to her own room. She plopped onto the bed and started to drift off into dream world. Suddenly she heard her door creak open. She shot out of bed and took a fighting pose.  
  
Vegeta jumped at her sudden movement and blushed. She noticed it was only him and waved him over. He closed the door and walked up to her. "What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to know if it would be ok if I stayed in your room tonight. I'm kinda scared about training with dad tomorrow."  
  
"Sure," she said as he crawled under the sheets. She wrapped her arms around him and listened as his breathing slowed and he fell asleep. She gave a deep sigh. She would give the universe for her brother to stay this innocent forever, but she knew it was going to be impossible. "Well, I can still try" she thought, and drifted off as well.  
  
Another finished chapter, I'm good. (Does happy dance around bedroom) I hope you like this one, I wanted King Vegeta to sound a little nicer so I made the bedtime story about him. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far, and everyone who is planning on reviewing. You are the inspiration I use to keep writing. Keep up the good work, lol. 


	6. Breafast in bed

Well, I realized that I do not know as much about DBZ as I thought so tomorrow I am going to the library to check out DBZ videos with my brother's card! Well, I really don't think you need to know that, but I felt like writing it, just so you know. Lol, I'm really strange! Read and review, please and thanks! oh, this one has more cussing than usual because i am in a bad mood.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, especially since I spent my 5 dollars and 50 cents on candy and I'm broke.  
  
Chapter 6: Breakfast in bed  
  
Gardna was lying in bed, her long body curled around Vegeta protectively. She was in such a deep sleep she did not notice the dark figure that had entered her bedroom. The figure ripped the covers off her bed and walked to the windows. Gardna's eyes snapped open as she realized how cold it was, and she heard her curtain being pulled open. She looked over and the sun hit her straight in the eyes. When she finally adjusted her eyes she noticed Raditz standing beside the window.  
  
"Stupid little fucker," she grumbled, "What do you want?"  
  
"Good morning to you too, your highness. I came to see if you wanted to eat breakfast with me."  
  
Gardna sat up, pushing Vegeta's body away from her. She shook him in hopes of waking him up, but he stayed asleep. She gave a deep sigh. "King Vegeta has been looking for him all morning."  
  
"Oh well, he can have him when he comes this way."  
  
"Whatever. So, how about breakfast?" Gardna looked at him for a couple of seconds. It was no secret Raditz liked her, but whether it was for her title or her personality was still a mystery to her.  
  
"I am going to stay with Vegeta until my father comes for him."  
  
"Alright then. Breakfast in bed sounds great. I'll be back in a couple of minutes," he said, turning to leave. Gardna had not meant breakfast in bed, especially not with him, but she liked the idea of not having to get up. Vegeta started to wake up after a few moments.  
  
"Gardna?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In my room. Are you ready to start your training?"  
  
Vegeta scrunched his face as he thought about his answer. "I think I will be able to handle it, but I'm still kind of scared."  
  
"I understand. Don't worry, once you eat, you will feel a hundred times stronger."  
  
"If you say so...let's go get some food."  
  
"Raditz is getting us some."  
  
"Oh," Vegeta said. A mischievous look came over his face. "Raditz... hmmm... interesting...a potential mate?"  
  
Gardna blushed, "Vegeta, you know better! I do not like him; he just offered to get us food."  
  
"Oh, sure...Just breakfast in bed...riiiight."  
  
"Child, are you looking to be sent to the rejuvenation tanks before father even gets here?"  
  
"You can threaten me all you want but it will not change the facts," Vegeta said while dodging a punch from his older sister. She had not moved very quickly, just fast enough to cause damage, but he had been on his guard.  
  
Raditz came in with a tray in his hands. It was piled with delicious food. He gave Vegeta the smallest plate and Gardna the largest. He settled for the middle one, even though he was much bigger than Gardna. Vegeta noticed this and smiled.  
  
Though most of the time he was teasing her, he really did think Gardna was meant to be with Raditz. He was the only guy in the palace who paid any attention to her. All of the other males her age thought she was a freak. They figured not even a fancy title was worth putting up with her. That is why Vegeta was sure Raditz liked her for more than the title that came with her. He was nice, and sensitive, even though he was an elite.  
  
"So, do you have any plans while I'm training, Gardna?" Vegeta asked, knowing her answer.  
  
"No," she answered with out thinking.  
  
"Hey," Raditz said happily, "maybe we can spend the day together, I don't have anything to do either."  
  
"Great," Gardna said sarcastically, but he didn't notice. Gardna shot Vegeta an evil glare. All Vegeta could think was "thank god looks don't kill."  
  
Suddenly General Nappa stormed into the room. "Prince Vegeta," he bellowed, "Your father has spent the whole damn morning looking for you. You were supposed to start your training at dawn. Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied innocently, "I have been here all morning. I don't know why no one thought to look for me here."  
  
"Well, most warriors in training don't hide in other's bedrooms before their lessons. Only pathetic little bitches sink that low, and even then they hide behind real warriors, not whores."  
  
Gardna snarled, "Call me a whore again and i will rip your limbs off, blend them, and feed them to my shinras (Little cat-like creatures that Gardna raised)" Nappa seemed unfazed by this threat and glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta blushed at this. "So, are you going to take me to my dad now?"  
  
"No, I am training you. Your father has just left on a mission for Freeza. He will train you when he gets back, but until then you are under my control."  
  
"Excuse me," Gardna said, cutting him off, "I am in control of my brother at all times, you merely run his training. We are going to set down some temporary rules, until my dad returns. Rule one, my brother does not start until he has eaten breakfast, no matter the time. Rule two, when he says he is too tired, listen and let him rest. Rule three, he will be finished with his training at sunset. Rule four, you will allow him to eat lunch at the proper time. Rule five, I will have the right to stop his training for the day, with or without your consent. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, but why don't you add another rule stating he can have his pacifier at anytime of the day, or that he can take breaks to play in the nursery? After all, you're already babying him."  
  
"I am not a baby!" Vegeta exclaimed jumping up. He gathered a small ball of energy in his hands. Gardna put her hand over his and extinguished the ball.  
  
"Calm down. Don't let your emotions get in the way of your goals."

"Look who's talking," Nappa said, rolling his eyes, "Let's get moving."  
  
With that Vegeta walked out of the room towards the training area. Nappa followed closely. "Well, your highness, what would you like to do today?" Raditz asked. He had been silent since Nappa came in, mainly because the warrior scared the hell out of him.  
  
"I feel like going to take a shower, and no, you can not join me." Gardna walked to her bathroom and slammed the door violently. Raditz just sat on her bed for a few minutes. Then, he took the tray and the empty plates back to the kitchen.  
  
O yeah! Another chapter! I rock! Well, Vegeta's training starts next chapter and it's gonna be horrible. He will have to push himself to his limits, but that's not the worst of it. He may just start to develop issues with his sister. Dun dun dun...we will just have to see. Oh, some one asked about the king's issues with his children and I promise I will have more on that in later chapters. Please review! 


	7. Vegeta's training

Hello, im' really sorry I haven't been updating. Here's a new chapter for ya! This is the real beginning of the issues that will go throughout the story, but I'm not gonna tell you anymore details. Read and review, please and thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I am going to use the dragon balls to wish to own DBZ, until then, I don't own it. Just gotta get those 7 balls!  
  
Chapter 7: Vegeta's Training  
  
Vegeta collapsed. He was extremely exhausted from training, and it wasn't even noon. Nappa was pushing him to his limit and beyond. They had started off with a few stretches and warm-up excersises. Then they started to spar.  
  
It would have been easier for Vegeta if he had been taller or had been fighting a shorter opponent. Nappa towered over him. When his small fists hit Nappa the warrior did not even flinch, but when Nappa hit him with his enormous fist, Vegeta went flying.  
  
Vegeta was still lying on the floor when Nappa came up to him. He lifted the small prince up by his neck. "Why don't you tell me you've had enough so you can go crawl back to your tamp of a sister?"  
  
Vegeta had considered this a few times before, but he wanted to be strong by the time his father got back, so he would be proud. Vegeta decided he could make it through a day of training. "I am not going back until sunset!"  
  
"Whatever you say your highness," Nappa said. He tossed Vegeta into the air and threw a large yellow blast at him. The blast burned the skin off of Vegeta's shoulder, but he refused the urge to whine about it. Insterad, he threw a series of small, well-aimed blasts at Nappa. Gardna had taught him the attack, and Vegeta was grateful. As if reading his mind Nappa asked, "I bet you learned that from the slut."  
  
"Yes, I learned that from Gardna. Why?" He didn't bother to ask who the slut was, it was obvious.  
  
"Why did she tell you she taught that to you?"  
  
"So I could defend myself."  
  
"Vegeta, you are capable of so much more. That attack could not help against anyone who would try to hurt you. Your sister is trying to lure you into a false sense of security. Don't you realize that?"  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"Simple, she wants your throne. Are you really so ignorant that you can not see that?"  
  
"She wouldn't do that. I told her that when I become king she could have a say in ruling. What more could she want?"  
  
Nappa sighed and looked at Vegeta with sad eyes. "Even the smallest taste of power breeds and unstoppable hunger for more. Think of it as ice cream, you can never stop eating it, until it's gone. If you give her a little power, or even promise her power, your people will know to trust her. Then she can hire an assassin for you and no one would suspect her. And because of your trust they might put her on the throne. It's common knowledge that she wants a female on the throne, namely her."  
  
"Gardna would never trick me like that. She loves me. She said so."  
  
"She is a liar Vegeta."  
  
"She has never lied to me before."  
  
"Are you sure? What about when she said all life was precious?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, she said it and then went to kill Han."  
  
"She only killed him to protect me. If she wanted my throne she would have let him kill me."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, she knew you were strong enough to handle him, but she does not want you to recognize that power. She wants you to think you need her. Not to mention the fact that if she let Han kill you, your father would have had another child to replace you, and her hard work would have been ruined. Besides, she knew that Han wouldn't kill you anyways because Freeza would have been mad."  
  
"She...she wants...to kill me," Vegeta whispered. Then he yelled, "My sister wants me dead!"  
  
"Silence boy. There is a way to fix all of this."  
  
"Really? Tell me."  
  
"You have to train and become strong. You need to do everything me and your father say. You will be strong and you can take care of her when the time comes. Until then you need to pretend nothing is wrong so she won't get suspicious."  
  
"Thank you, Nappa. I don't know what I would do without you? I guess you and my father are the only people I can trust now."  
  
"Yes Vegeta, you need to trust us. We will take care of everything for you."  
  
"Let's get back to training Nappa. I want to get stronger, sooner rather than later."  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
Dun...dun...dun...Oh how quickly the mind of a child can be manipulated. What will Vegeta do know that he thinks he knows his sisters plans? Will Gardna and Raditz have fun on their date? Is Gardna really trying to kill Vegeta? (By the way, I'm not really sure what the answers to these questions are right now, so your suggestions would be nice.) Oh, don't worry, I will be posting more very soon, no more waiting. 


End file.
